wargamersfandomcom-20200214-history
NI
Category:NI Category:Full Thrust This history is non-canon. NI - New Israel Israel was destroyed in 2027 by Islamic-sponsored nuclear and biological terrorism. A Jewish-funded research organization, the Gilderstein Foundation, was created after this event to explore the possibilities of FTL space travel. They produced the first working FTL stardrives, and very early in the human colonization of space, New Israel was founded on a garden planet in the Epsilon Indi system. While New Israel is not one of the major players in the GZGverse, their presence is nevertheless felt through their high-technology, marketing of very good mercenary troops, and their constant "war" on the anti-Zionist forces in the Islamic Federation. Nation: New Israel (Eretz Israel Chadashah) Symbol/Flag: Kaniza illusion Star of David (white) on midnight blue field or star field. Summary: An independent Jewish state founded by early interstellar pioneers and remnants of the destroyed terrestrial state of Israel. New Israel Timeline Current Politics New Israel is a parliamentary republic spread over five worlds and numerous outposts in three systems. The head of state is the President, elected by the Legislature to a five-year term; the Prime Minister, elected by the voters, is head of government; the Legislature is the unicameral Knesset, with 120 members. The four largest colonies have smaller “state” versions of the national government with Governor, Ministers of State, and Knesset M’dina. The national government is currently dominated by the Bitachon (security) party. Other major parties include N’kam (vengeance), which is rapidly on the wane, Chalutzim (pioneers), Tzirim (labor), and Derech Or, (the way of light), the largest religious party. The current “Security Government” has enjoyed a broad coalition of support since replacing the “Vengeance Government” in 2158. New Israel military is primarily concerned with the safety and security of the people. New Israel is on average more religious than Old Israel, but religious and secular power blocs get along better than in the past. The ultra-religious hold small, though sometimes lopsided power, as do the pure secularists. The lessons of history, however are burned into the national and social psyche, and most divisions are quickly cast aside to counter perceived threats. The intelligence network is extensive, and government supported and sanctioned mercenary groups act as revenue sources, additional training, ready reserves, and information gatherers in the core systems and beyond. One of the first human colonies to become truly self-sufficient, NI has an isolationist bent, not wanting to get nationally involved in the affairs of others. However, the government is on friendly terms with NAC, OU, and PAU (though PAU is occasionally a trade competitor), neutral towards NSL, FSE and most minor powers, cool with ESU and IC and hostile to IF. NI policy towards IF focuses on denying the IF the ability to make war on NI, classifying most IF FTL capable tugs and all FTL military ships of Destroyer class and higher as imminent security threats. Symbiotic research, technical, and trade alliances exist with a number of Japanese corporations. Economics Main exports are colonial technology and hardware, including harsh-environment survival (20% GDP). Custom agricultural, bioengineering, terraforming, and other colonial/pioneer equipment (20%). Military technology, personnel, and equipment (including fuel, intelligence, and mercenary services, 25%). NI has a significant government-sponsored mercenary force; intelligence and extraction units are in greatest demand. Agriculture (land and sea, 20%). Tourism (10% - primarily Gan and Yafo). Balance of trade is in services and other sectors. Trade Major Trading partners: NAC (20%) PAU (15%) Japan (15%) NSL, OU, FSE, UN (10% each) Assorted Other (10%) Alliances & Treaties Major agreements and treaties with major and minor powers: Core Defense alliance with UN during the latter part of the Intersentient War Broad-range trade agreements and defense pact with NAC Broad-range trade agreements with PAU Trade agreements with NSL, OU, FSE Non-intervention agreements with ESU and IC Defense and Economic Co-operation agreement with New Jordan Karchon Development Technology Exchange Agreement with IAS Mutual defense treaty with Japan, 2176 Free trade agreement with Japan – numerous corporate and other contracts between Japanese companies and ventures in New Israel and abroad. Various government approved mercenary treaties and contracts. Defense and Economic Co-operation with NRE, Alarishi Internal Security Threat List Name: Description of activity, popularity/strength – Political and social causes can have violent flare-ups over sensitive or divisive issues. Yoffim Tzadikim: Die-hard vengeance nuts, agitating to re-take Tzfat, destroy IF colonies simply because they are IF, etc. weak Beit Tzion Emet (True House of Zion): Ultra-zionist group agitating to re-establish “greater” or “biblical” old Israel. They bristle at the thought that most in New Israel think of Gan as a true homeland. political, weak Eden Shelanu (Our Eden): Diasporists – anti return to earth, pro Jewish immigration, wants to establish Gan as the true Jewish homeland. moderate Yichud (Setting apart/union with god): NI ultranationalists and Isolationists. Anti NAC/UN/alliances, even anti Japan. weak Various ultra-orthodox groups, concerned with religious issues and secularization. moderate Various anti-religious groups, concerned with personal freedoms and libertarianism moderate External Threat List Islamic Federation: Relations with IF are always strained to hostile. After the Homeland War, policy towards IF has focused on denying it the ability to make war on NI, classifying most IF FTL capable tugs and all FTL military ships of Destroyer class and higher as imminent security threats. Raiders/Pirates ESU and IC: Occasionally, friction with these powers erupts into a skirmish or localized conflict. Corporate rivals to Japanese affiliates, and other industrial thieves/spies. Kra'Vak: The threat posed by the Kravak to New Israel increased in the late 2180's. New Israel's location near the core systems removed them from the early front lines of the incursion, but the push towards the core has raised significant concern. Kra'Vak expeditionary forces have skirmished with NI and allies, and conducted two major assaults in NI home space. Sa'Vasku: These aliens have been both allies and oponents on different occasions. Phalon: The opportunistic Phalon are not trusted by the NI government. They are generally consedered as threats until and unless they demonstrate otherwise. Star Systems, Colonies, and Population Epsilon Indi - Home to Gan, New Israel's primary world Naveh and Miksam Shav - Second settlements around habitable moons a large gas giant Sabra - Home to Midbar, a desert world slowly coming to life Outposts - Mainly in the three NI systems Old Israel - The Shomrim Diaspora - Citizens at large Netzach - The destroyed colony of Tzfat Military Doctrines Fleet Ground and Interface Forces Mercenary Forces Special Midbar Skunkworks Population The total population of New Israel is currently approximately 34.1 million in and around the three NI systems. 5 million Jews live on Earth, with about 3 million more through the Core Worlds and the Inner Colonies. (Thanks to Noam Izenberg for permission to use this info)